Mohammed Nayim Farouq
| place_of_birth = Zatoon Kahil, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = July 2003 | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 633 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated -- DIA claims he has returned to the fight. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Naim Farouq is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 633. Mohammed Naim Farouq is named on a "most wanted" poster issued by the Defense Intelligence Agency, and a press release entitled: "Ex-Guantanamo Detainees who have returned to the fight". Identity *A former Guantanamo captive listed as Mohammed Nayim Farouq is named on the list of captives who returned to the battlefield, and on the full official list released on May 15, 2006. *A former Guantanamo captive listed as Monhammed Nayim Farouq is named on the most wanted list. The most wanted list asserts he was born in 1960. *A former Guantanamo captive listed as Mohammed Nayim Farouq is named on the full official list of all the captives' names, released on May 15, 2006.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 According to the list his Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 633. The list reports that he was born in Zatoon Kahil, in 1960. Aliases The "most wanted" poster lists four aliases. * Mohammed Nayim, * Naim Farrouqi, * Commander Naim, * Commander Naim Khan Alleged terrorist affiliation The most wanted poster claims Farouq is affiliated to both the Taliban and al Qaeda. It asserts he has been a Taliban militia leader. On July 16, 2007 the Department of Defense issued a press release entitled: Ex-Guantanamo Detainees who have returned to the fight. mirror The Press Release stated: McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Mohammed Naim Farouq. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror According to the McClatchy report Mohammed Naim Farouq was the leader of a gang of bandits prior to his capture and transport to Guantanamo, with no ties to al Qaeda or the Taliban. mirror Abdul Jabar Sabit Afghan Attorney General, interviewed Mohammed Naim Farouq in Guantanamo, and characterized him as a "rural gangster". Mohammed Naim Farouq, on the other hand, describes himself as the leader of a kind of vigilante militia, who were trying to keep order in their region. He said that he and his family clashed with the Taliban, during their regime, but, eventually they The McClatchy report said Mohammed Naim Farouq became the head of Security for Zormat District, following the Taliban's ouster, noting: Mohammed Naim Farouq was apprehended after he confronted some American soldiers who had apprehended some of his men. According to various Afghan officials Mohammed Naim Farouq became a Taliban leader after his repatriation. He however maintained, during his interview, that he was just trying to keep order in his region. Mohammed Naim Farouq reported routine abuse and humiliation by his American captors. He was not cooperative with his interrogators: Mohammed Naim Farouq told McClatchy reporters that he had opposed the Taliban, when they were in power, that his tribal militia had struggled with them, that his brother had been driven into exile. Mohammed Naim Farouq described being taken into American custody after questioning American GIs when they had taken some of his men into custody—even though he had identified himself as the District's Police Commander. Mohammed Naim Farouq described being repeatedly humiliated in the Kandahar detention facility and the Bagram Theater Detention Facility by being stripped naked. : Mohammed Naim Farouq described seeing an American GI in Afghanistan throw a Koran into a bucket of excrement. Allegations he has Taliban and Al Qaeda associations In May 2009 Elizabeth Bumiller of the ''New York Times, citing a leaked report leaked to her, asserted that Mohammed Naim Farouq had Taliban and Al Qaeda associations. On May 26, 2009 the McClatchy News Service published a portion of their interview with Farouq. In the interview he said, everyone in his Province had welcomed the Americans. He said he was the first person captured in his Province. He said that the Hamid Karzai government had asked him to resume his job as District Chief, but that after years of humiliation while in US detention, he "had enough", and he declined. References Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1960 births Category:Living people